December
by Guitongkuri
Summary: December has finally rolled around, the season of fun and snow and lights. A series of drabbles featuring the fun Lydia and Jack had between chapters 7 and 8 of Redheads and Winter.
1. December 1st

**A series of drabbles, between chapters 7 and 8 of Redheads and Winter.**

**Therefore, if you haven't read that yet, you will have no idea who Lydia is.**

**Either way, here's the first!**

* * *

Morning of December 1st.

It was cold, and freezing, and snowing already.

And my window was open.

I sat up in bed, reaching over to close the window, then screamed as a cold hand grabbed mine, dragging me not at all gracefully through the glass portal.

"Hey there, Lyd! Happy December first!"

"I HATE YOU JACK FROST PUT ME BACK."

"Nice to see you too," He chuckled. I glared at him as he shifted me into a more comfortable position.

"I'm in my pajamas."

"You may have my hoodie."

"Please be wearing a shirt under there."

"I am."

We lighted down on a building, and he took off his hoodie. If cold smelled like anything, it would be the perfect way to describe his hoodie.

I sniffed it, and he laughed. "Enjoy my scent, Lydia."

"I am."

I threw it over my tank top and took his hand, ready to fly off again.

He didn't do anything.

I retrieved my hand from his grip.

"Jack, why did you take me out of my house if we weren't going to do anything?"

"Because it's the first of December and who said we weren't going to do anything?"

"You're not."

"Fine, let's do something. Snow day?"

I snuggled in his hoodie. It was surprisingly warm. "Fine. Only because schoolwork sucks, and this gives me an excuse to go out with Sophie and Jamie to play in the snow."

He grinned at me, and took my hand once more. "Alrighty then. Let's show you how I make it snow."

* * *

**Drabbles, as promised (:**

**Hopefully we'll get one up every day until January. **

**Hehehe.**


	2. December 2nd

**December 2nd, 23 more days until Christmas!**

* * *

Christmastime rounded the corner, and I woke up on the second of December to soft humming.

"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire," something moved my hair.

"Jack."

"Jack Frost ripping off your clothes."

I swatted at him. He laughed, and snuggled under the covers with me.

"Good morning, Lyd."

"Jack," I repeated, glancing at the clock. "It's 5:30 on a Sunday morning."

"It's also December the second, which means a second day for snow and fun and snow," Jack piped back.

I was convinced he was drunk.

"You're drunk."

"Not drunk, simply happy because it's FINALLY December and an appropriate time to make it snow all over the world," he replied, pulling me up.

Groaning, I sat up, saying, "I hate you and I never should've believed in you. You're a horrible friend and alarm clock."

"Thank you. I appreciate the compliments."

"That was not at all sarcasm and please don't kidnap me again, I have homework due tomorrow."

"No can do, Red. We have a date planned out and everything."

"It's 5:30 in the morning, Twiggy."

He scowled. He hated that nickname.

"Please, Lydia? I spent all day yesterday planning this."

I rolled my eyes. "You spent all day yesterday playing with Jamie and the kids, dragging me into the snow and creating a mound of homework for me."

Jack laughed, grabbed me off the bed, and took me from my room once again.

"It's 5 in the morning, Jack!" I screamed again. "At least let me bring a coat or a sweater or something warm!"

"No time, Red!"

* * *

He brought me to a rooftop with an amazing view. All of Burgess, under our fingertips.

Snow graced the shingles of every house in sight, falling through the cracks and into the gutters. Some houses still had those old looking air conditioners, unused and frozen.

Past the buildings, you could see mountains and water and trees. Many, many trees, capped with snow and laced with small icicles. It was beautiful.

"You did this, Jack?"

"Yea. Who else do you know who can freeze things as magnificently as yours truly?" He grinned.

I was still marveling at the sights around me. "It's absolutely breathtaking. I didn't know the naughtiest boy out there could create such beautiful things."

"Naughty?" His eyes twinkled suggestively. I slapped him.

"NO. You ruined the moment."

"You're welcome, Red."

* * *

**Another short drabble. **

**Just for you!**


End file.
